Witch lover
by MobileWriter
Summary: Eren turned in at a backstreet identical to the one he'd just left, highly suspicious of sinners, rapists and witch burners. The ends of his dark blue dress danced gracefully in the cold wind as he sped up his walking. This small boy with unfriendly black eyes felt up his ass yesterday, and it still made him cringe in embarrassment. Eren x Levi


This fanfic is inspired by Hayo Miusaki, Kiki's Delivery Service. People here belong in "human cityes or villages," and they don't love witches as much as our happy-go-lucky main character does because he is one himself. Happy reading from Mobilewriter ;-)

**summary **

Eren turned in at a backstreet identical to the one he'd just left, highly suspicious of sinners and witch burners. The ends of his dark blue dress danced gracefully in the cold wind as he sped up his walking. This small boy with unfriendly black eyes felt up his ass yesterday, and it still made him cringe in embarrassment. Eren x Levi. I would let my BFF read, if it only stayed clean.

**Chapter 1, snow land and impolite brats**  
A witch dressed in black hung high up in the dark, heavy evening skies that always flew by at this hour. His shoes were long gone -he'd been bored enough to "accidentally" drop them. How he regret it. Wind rustled in his dark brown hair and made it messy, while the much hated creature tried to make out what his compass told him.

'South or north?' The red tip of the compass he'd gotten from the councilof the witches had given him pointed against north. "Oh damn," Eren said. 'I better just follow it since I don't know how to read these.'

One hour later, the wind turned icy cold just as expected. He could not see the ground, only the sharp looking pointy tips of hundreds and another hundreds of spruce trees. It felt like they playfully nibbled on his bare feet as he carefully flew low over them.

Every bird around him grew silent, a nice change to constant kvakking. They turned their wings upwards, riding higher on the wind before a cold gust tore Eren off the broom and onto the trees below. He fell quickly, and logically enough, his screaming could not c_rease _the speed of the fall.

Murderous branches stabbed his ribcage, while thorns ripped open the skin on his face and arms. Eren doubted he would look very good afterwards.

He, the male witch, landed in a heap on the hard, cold and unforgiving forest ground. Snow mocked him as it melted into tiny drops to roll down his neck. The lightly clothed then shuddered. He felt how ridiculisy cold snow actually was.

Eren stood quickly up and looked around nervously. 'Hope nobody heard me screaming, they always let their filthy dogs run..!' Oh well, horny dogs run fast, his grandma liked to say. Then she would laugh. She laughed at everything. If all her apples fell down, she would laugh. If her doctor wrote in his documents that she was fat, she would laugh even more. She would laugh if her car broke down or if her grandson got bullied. Crying would get you nowhere, she'd learned.

Eren straightened his dress and adjusted the big red bow on top of his head before searching for his broom. He frowned at the snow. "It has to be somewhere, that is for sure, but just _where_ has the wooden skirt lifter gone off to ..?" Kicking away a stray branch, he gazed up at the threes. 'How old could they get?' He hoped they wouldn't get older than him.

Eren Jaeger's lovely broom sat clutched high up between evil branches, and he wasn't so sure if he dared to climb. "Dirty little wankers," he shouted at them. "You better return my broom from up there! Or else..!"

Eren knew the trees could hear him, and it irritated him how they showed him the middle finger in such a situation. 'Alright,' he decided. 'Fuck this. It's not like I can't fucking travel on my own two cold feet! I guess I had to leave the old lady magnet behind at some point.' He started walking up a hill on virgin snow until he lost the feeling in his bare feet and his orange bag fell from his side.

oO\**/Oo

The witch woke up in a unknown house next morning. He tried the door handle, but it was locked. Ugly hand sewn teddies stared at him with empty, black eyes. Eren almost felt claustrophobic as he banged on the door. "Hello?! Anybody there? Let me out!" A chuckle escaped the woman on the other side of the door.

After ten minutes of silence, a crumpled piece of paper appeared in the gap under the door. The unlucky teen held it up with scared eyes.

_Don't worry, shameless sinner,  
You will soon be gone.  
Let the flames dance cha cha cha,  
And you'll surely be rewarded in hell._

_No love from Granny. ;-)_

"What the hell! You sick-" Eren stared at the ugly smiley face. It must have to been the ugliest smiley face his eyes ever had seen.

The faint smell of smoke bore into Eren's nose. Terrifyingly enough, both of the windows were almost covered with flames. 'No materials, no fire,' he reminded himself. Grabbing a heavy and intimidating vase from on top of a drawer, he swung it against the glass of the nearest window.

Glass exploded around the blue dressed witch, and it went everywhere. In his eyes, in his mouth. Eren rested his bare foot on the windowsill, ready to jump. He felt how the pieces of glass cut into his foot, but he sorely needed to escape.

The teen cried out in pain as he put pressure on his foot and heaved himself out of the burning cabin. The snow now felt extremely good under his throbbing foot.

Grimacing, Eren looked at the cabin. He'd forgotten his bag -his bag with everything he'd brought with him. His money, his books, his plush and his other belongings. "You stupid idiot!" he screamed to himself. "You deserve to die, your mother's books lay in there!" he cried out in frustration as he saw in what condition his dress was in. It had tore a bit on the side, and melted holes decorated a little spot on the back. ''I'll die!''

oO\**/Oo

The evening almost passed as Eren got into the nearest village. Big houses made of stone surrendered him as he panted and shivered in the cold. His bleeding foot had made a trail in the white snow from the cabin, he was sure of it. Luckily enough, this village didn't have much snow. 'Where am I supposed to go? I'm no better than a beggar by this point... Oh-oh, people are coming!' The light click clack sounds of a woman's winter boots neared themself.

The witch winched as pain sprung free from his foot. He'd opened the cuts again. Running became painful, but it had to do. Eren slid down the wall he'd leaned against. He let himself breathe again. Not long after, he rose to his sore feet.

A gang of teenage boys that seemed to have followed him for a while laughed like nothing wrong was going on. They mingled about distant girlfriends and tentacle porn. The witch started walking, but there was no chance of losing the lads.

One of them walked up to him, calling him stupid names to get his attention. The human grit his teeth before harshly gripping Eren's shoulder to turn him around.

''That's right, I was talking to you!'' He cleared his throat to answer the angry teen who'd just turned him around.

''What do you want?'' The human snorted. He called over his friends to inspect the ''rare animal.''

''Guys. He looks like a fucking witch. Should we turn him in to the police?'' The taller one of them smirked evilly as he looked at his lit cigarette.

''No, I want to use this on him. Don't let the damn witch escape...'' Eren walked backwards, sending the little magic he had to his hands.

''Don't touch me!'' A green clover grew out of his hand. He stared at the pathetic thing with fear in his eyes. 'Was that all?'

Eren screamed for help as the four human teens grabbed Eren's arms, shoulders and one of them pulled down his dress until it rested just over the middle of his middle torso. The cold air made his nipples erect.

''Let me go, you useless fuckers!'' The witch tried to wriggle his way out of the grip of the rude humans, but their grips tightened. ''Ngh, I'll have you reported for assault.'' They only laughed in his face.

The glowing cigarette left its owner's mouth, led to one of Eren's sensitive nipples.

''Scream like the whore you are,'' the teen in front of him said before closing the space between the cigarette and his nipple.

Nonhuman screams ripped out of the witch's throat as his nerves understood how hot it actually was. They grinned, showing off sharp teeth. The victim's head fell down as his chest heaved and fell quickly.

''He's cute,'' one commented. ''Can I bring him home? He looks pretty fuckable like this.'' Eren gasped. 'If I don't do anything, I'll get raped!' He leaned on the human teens as he delivered a swift kick to the cigarette owner's lower area.

The poor teen groaned in pain before he fell to the stone ground, clutching his family jewels. The rest of his gang let the witch go pretty unwillingly.

''You'll pay for this,'' they promised.

Eren caught his breath as he was another five minutes away from the unfriendly teens. He pulled his dress properly up and tensed. Somebody had snuck up on him.

''Hello, pretty.'' Hot breath tingled on his ear shell. It smellt like alcohol. ''Now where is your witch mark, hnn?'' the witch tried to pry away the hand that held up his dress, but a slender hand squeezed his buttocks. He turned to find a smaller male with black hair and sharp eyes.

''Why don't I buy you a drink?'' Eren couldn't do anything as he was dragged across the street, into a bar.

* * *

Surprise! wait until the next chapter, it it ever comes. Well, it requires a lot of reviews.

-MobileWriter


End file.
